


Rude Awakening

by elfinmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinmouse/pseuds/elfinmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last thing Sam expected to see when he woke up in the morning was a smirking, dead archangel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "The last thing Sam expected to see when he woke up in the morning was a smirking, dead archangel" by loveinstars on the LJ commentfic comm.

It wasn’t the weight on his chest that woke him, but the smell of chocolate that prompted Sam to frown and open his eyes. 

Gabriel, legs straddling Sam’s waist and forearms propped on his chest, leered down at him.

“Rise and shine Sammy-boy!”

Sam did not let out a shriek. One fist punched out, catching the angel on top of him hard on the cheek bone. A jolt of pain speared up Sam’s arm, ricocheted at his shoulder and stabbed down his spine all the way to his toes.

Sam whimpered and curled himself around his hand as he scrambled backwards, trying to keep his watering eyes on the man now resting on his heels beside him.

Gabriel whistled. “That looked like it hurt.”

“Who are you?” Sam growled past clenched teeth, subtly shifting to hide the movement of one hand reaching for the knife under his pillow.

“Oh! You wound me!” Gabriel clutched his chest, the back of one hand resting on his forehead in a faux-swoon. “All those special times we’ve had together. Forgotten!”

“You can’t be Gabriel. He’s dead.” Sam tightened his fingers around the knife’s handle. “Who are you?” he repeated.

“Puh-leeze,” Gabriel drawled. He pointed two fingers at himself with a flourish. “You really think anyone could but me could pull this gorgeous mug off?” With a snap of his fingers Gabriel began sipping from a ridiculously oversized glass mug (that declared in a loud, vibrant print, that it was a Triple-Twist Caramel Mocha-Chocha _WOW!_ ) with a red and white stripped straw.

Just as abruptly as the drink had appeared, Sam knew this was Gabriel. He lost is grip on his knife.

“What? But how?” he stammered as Gabriel grinned at him around his straw. “You were dead!”

“Well Sam, there’s dead, and then there’s dead dead, and then there’s angel dead,” Gabriel said with a flourish of his wrist. 

“Ok…I’ll bite,” Sam when it became obvious Gabriel wasn’t going to continue unprompted. He ignored the fresh leer thrown at him over the glass. “What’s angel dead?”

“Angels don’t have souls because we’re functions, concepts or ideals - whatever you want to call it - personified,” Gabriel paused to suck loudly on his straw, cheeks hollowing as he peered coquettishly at Sam through his eyelashes. “What dies is the personality and memories; and even those just disperse really thinly across the cosmos. You’ll notice the balance of life and people telling the truth didn’t end when Luci stabbed me.”

“Alright, so how are you alive?” Sam asked, intrigued, as he sat more comfortably on the bed.

Gabriel shrugged a shoulder as the now-empty glass vanished with a snap of his fingers. “Oohh, I know a few tricks with quantum physics and string theory.” Sam suddenly found himself pressed against the headboard, hot, sweet breath puffing against his lips. “Wanna see a really neat one?”


End file.
